Mages
by The master of the game
Summary: Teenagers with magical abilities are sent to Europe to learn to control these abilities. So was the case of Jake Mills, an American teenager. However, everything goes wrong when a strange figure working for Sombra attacks... My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. Other genres: romance, family, action.
1. Chapter 1

**Ding-dong, dang-dong, dong-dang, ding-dong.**

The school bell rang, signalling the beginning of classes for the day to the students. The school building was an old medieval castle refurbished into a school. The classes one could follow at that school were standard: French, English, Mathematics, Physics, Chemistry, etc.

But that was only the façade of the school. In some parts of the castle-school where students were not allowed, other kind of classes were given to specially selected students. Those students would have Elemental Magic, Magical Seals, Potions, Familiar Caretaking, etc. Yes, those specially selected students were studying to become magicians.

Very few students were selected for that 'underground' school. Most were selected because of the magical potential among the family. The very few that were not selected because of that had a huge magical potential not seen in their families.

Hurrying down a stone hallway lit by torches, a boy was looking left and right for the classroom. Eventually, after three minutes of running, he finally found it and opened the door on a very pissed teacher.

"It is impolite to be late, young man. I hope you won't do this again." The teacher, a woman in her late forties, scolded the boy.

"Sorry, I overslept." The boy replied with a sheepish grin and a scratch of the back of his head.

"Jake Mills, I presume." The teacher said, earning a nod from the boy.

The boy, whose name was Jake Mills, walked in the classroom, looking for a place to sit. He was quite tall, probably six feet two inches tall. He had blue-grey eyes, somewhat long, for a boy at least, black hair and pale skin. On his right ear was a black metal earring. He was wearing a green jacket over a grey t-shirt, a blue denim jeans held in place by a white belt and black sneakers.

Eventually, Jake found a seat. However, and to his disappointment, the seat was in the front row, right in front of the teacher's desk. He sat down, and looked at his neighbour. She looked back, then turned her head away in a 'hmpf' gesture.

"I see we have very few new students." The teacher said.

Jake looked around the classroom. In total, including himself, there were eight students, five boys and three girls. And everyone but him seemed to be European.

"Alright then. I am Miss Wright, and I will teach you Elemental Magic."

"You mean, like fire and all?" One of the boys asked from his seat in the back of the classroom.

"Yes, that." Miss Wright replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

Jake let out a sigh. 'Just my luck... I'm stuck in Europe for three freackin' years to study magic, and I have no hot chick in my class. Better snooze than lose...' He thought. He closed his eyes, and faked to be attentive up until the end of the class.

... ... ... ...

At the end of the day, Jake was exhausted. He was slowly walking back to his room in one of the boys dormitories. In his head, he was reviewing what he managed to catch about magic from his classes.

From his Elemental Magic class, he learned that Elemental magic uses five base elements from two classes: Water, Fire, Earth and Air from the Light class, and Shadow from the Darkness class.

From his Magical Seals class, he learned summoning seals and protective seals.

From his Potion class, he learned that common herbs all had different magical properties.

From his Combat class (similar to physical education class), he learned absolutely nothing as the teacher babbled about nonsense during the entire class.

Jake walking in the dorm building, going straight for the stairs. He climbed to the third floor, where he walked down a hallway to his room. Fortunately for him, he was alone in his room. He opened the door and walked in, throwing his backpack on his bed. He closed the door and sat down at his laptop sitting on a desk. He powered the laptop, and opened a videochat with his older brother who was still living on the familial farm back in his native Wisconsin.

Jake waited a few minutes for the connection to establish itself. Once it was established, he sent an invite to his brother for a videochat. The response was immediate, and Jake opened his laptop's built-in webcam. He then opened the conversation box. In the webcam feed window, down in the right corner, was his face, but he didn't notice that. What he noticed was the girl smiling at him.

"Jake! I'm so glad to see you!" The girl said.

The sounds came through the speakers of the laptop, the video feed moving a second or so later. 'Damn delay...' Jake thought. The girl on the other side of the feed was a young-looking girl, about fifteen or sixteen of age. She had red hair and blue-grey eyes.

"Hey, sis. Where Brian?" Jake said.

"He's out." The girl replied.

Just then, Jake heard a door opening coming from the speakers. After a few seconds, a voice he knew too well spoke.

"What's going on, Lydie?" A male voice asked.

Then, a man in his mid-twenties came in view in the video feed. He had black hair and green eyes.

"Nothing, Brian!" The girl asnwered the man.

"Brian's out, huh Lydie?" Jake asked, a smug grin on his face.

"So you called, huh?" Brian asked Jake.

"I'm glad to see you too, bro." Jake replied.

"Lydia, why did you... Nevermind. So, Jake, how's it going?" Brian asked.

Jake then explained how he was doing, being so far away from Wisconsin and his family. He also told his siblings what he had learned in class.

"I'm glad for you, Jake. I hope mom and dad will be as thrilled as me to see you gain control of your powers." Lydia, or Lydie, said once Jake was done.

"Lydie, remember that our family doesn't have any history in magic." Jake said. "I doubt they'll even care about me."

"Don't say that. See ya." Brian said.

"See ya. Take care." Jake added before closing the videochat.

Jake then looked at his alarm clock. It showed 10:26 PM. He got up and stretched his arms.

"Alright. Tonight, I go to bed early, and I don't freackin' close my alarm clock when it rings." Jake said before preparing himself for the night.

The next morning was a perfect copy of the previous day regarding waking up and arriving in class late.

"Sorry. Won't happen again." Jake said as he walked in the classroom.

"Hope so. Like I was saying before being interrupted," The teacher said, glaring at Jake who sat down in the second row. "I will teach you how to summon and take care of familiars. But before we start, I must warn you that not all magicians can summon familiars, and those who can summon multiple familiars and never the same are called Summoners or Tamers."

Then, someone knocked on the door. The teacher, a man in his early twenties, got up from his desk (yes, he was sitting on his desk) and went to the door. He opened it, talked with the person who knocked and came back in.

"Okay. Seems like we have one more student. She's from Japan, but she lived in England for a few years, and one of her parent was a westerner like us. You can come in, Miss Farnsworth."

A girl then walked in. She had long, brown and blonde two-tone hair and brown eyes. She was quite tall, somewhere in the five feet six inches and over, but not above six feet. She was wearing a long beige trench coat, a black fedora and pink shades. She bowed slightly when she reached the teacher.

"Kon'nichiwa. My name is Naomi Farnsworth." The girl said to the class.

'Damn, she's hot...' Jake thought while he observed Naomi. She then sat down beside Jake, causing him to jump a little.

"For our newcomer, I am Mister Baaning. Where was I?" The teacher said. "Ah, yes. Summoning your familiar. I think you saw summoning seals yesterday, right?"

All the students but Jake, who was daydreaming while looking at Naomi, and Naomi nodded.

"Good. Push the tables and the benches away against the walls to clear an area."

It took a few minutes to push the tables and the benches away to create a big enough area. Everyone but Naomi helped. She stood there, looking at the others with nervous glances. Jake looked at her while he moved a table. He then saw something move under the girl's trench coat. 'What the... Is it me or did something moved under her trench coat?' Jake thought.

"Alright, that's big enough." Mister Baaning said once he was satisfied with the area size.

He took a chalk and began to draw a big summoning seal on the ground. When he was over, he took something from his pocket.

"I will give you papers with a summoning seal on." He said as he passed a paper to each student. "I am pretty sure you all know a thing or two about summoning rituals. For example, it is common knowledge that you need to offer something, usually blood, to summon something. Another widely known fact is that you need to chant something to summon a creature, and the creature summoned depends on what you said. Let me show you how it is done."

Mister Baaning took a knife and cut his palm, causing blood to drip on the seal.

"To summon a familiar, you need to put some of your blood on the summoning seal, then say whatever comes to your mind. Note that two persons can say the exact same thing and end up with different familiars. This is because of each individual's personality."

The teacher then began to chant something, and soon, a light was emitted from the seal. When it faded away, a black lizard the size of an average dog stood in the middle of the seal. It had small bat-like wings which it flapped, taking off. It landed on the teacher's shoulder.

"That is how you summon a familiar. What is summoned also depends on where you are from. Now your turn. Put some blood on the seal on the paper I passed out and say what comes to your mind."

One after the other, the students tried to summon a familiar. The first four students to try summoning a familiar all failed. The next two students managed to summon one each, but they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke after a few seconds.

"Also, if you do not have the energy pool, your familiar will disappear. And you must keep a strong will or your familiar will turn back on you and attack you. Miss La Rochelle, your turn." Mister Baaning said.

The girl beside whom he sat the first day in the first class nodded. She had shoulder-length pale brown hair and blue eyes. She took a needle from her pocket and stabbed her finger, drawing a bead of blood. She pressed her bloodied finger on the seal and then sliding it, leaving a line of blood. She began to chant in French.

"J'invoque la puissance du feu. J'ordonne aux êtres de cette puissance de m'obéir et d'apparaître devant moi."

As the girl finished her chant, the papers, because she apparently put blood on two sheets instead of one, began to glow softly, and two creatures appeared in front of her. The two small creatures hovered there, looking at the girl who summoned them with their small black eyes. The creatures seemed to be made of fire, and the two creatures each had a colour. One was green and the other was blue.

"Wisps... Not bad... You probably can summon more, but I'll test that later. Mister Mills, your turn."

Jake took a deep breath. He then bit one of his fingers until he tasted blood. Then, he applied some on one seal, then closed his eyes and began to chant.

"I call forth the powers of, huh... Wisconsin and I order, um... Whatever creature to come?" Jake said, unsure of what to say.

Jake opened his eyes and waited, but nothing happened. Then, without warning, a sphere of fire appeared in front of Jake, and out of the sphere flew a majestic pheonix. It landed on Jake's shoulder.

"Not bad. Summoning a pheonix on your first try, with random words, and surviving it... I must say that I am impressed." The teacher said, causing the students to laugh at Jake for his mediocre attempt. "Miss Farnsworth."

Naomi nodded. She bit herself until she bled, she put some of the blood on the seal, then she began to chant.

"Watashi wa kitsune no senzo o yobidasu. Watashi jishin to shite no hogo-sha no izureka o shoukan suru tame ni watashi ni chikara o ataemasu."

The paper glew for a few seconds, then a two-tailed brown fox appeared in front of Naomi.

"A fox, huh? You definitely knew what you wanted, right?" The teacher asked.

Naomi nodded. The teacher opened his mouth to say something, but the bell prevented him to.

"Alright, then. See you next time. And to cancel the summoning, just destroy the seal."

The students left the room to go to their next class. On the way there, Jake went to Naomi to talk a little.

"Hey, Naomi. I'm Jake Mills."

Naomi did not answer.

"So... How old are you?"

Still no answer.

"Come on, say something!"

"She does not have to talk to you if she doesn't want to. I am Émilie La Rochelle, by the way."

Émilie's wisps were hovering over her shoulders, one above each.

"'Kay..." Jake said, then he realised they had reached the classroom.

All the students walked in and took a seat. Jake sat in the second row, and Naomi took a seat next to him. They waited for the teacher to come, but they eventually, they got bored. Two of the boys got up and they went to Naomi.

"So, Naomi... Why are you wearing a fedora inside?" One of them asked.

"Because it is none of your businness." She answered.

The other boy smirk.

"Are you hiding something under it?" He asked.

Before Naomi could reply, the first boy grabbed Naomi's fedora, revealing brown wolf's or fox's ears with blonde tips on the top of Naomi's head.

"What the..?" The second boy asked before grabbing Naomi's trench coat.

She tried to grab her fedora back, but by doing so, her trench coat opened, and the boy who grabbed it tugged on it, revealing Naomi had a brown tail with a blonde tip.

"Give me my things back..." Naomi ordered the boys.

Just then, the teacher entered the classroom.

"Sorry for the delay. So let's start immediately. Welcome to the Magical and Mystical Creatures class. My name is Seiji Fujiwara, and I am your teacher."

He looked around the classroom until he saw the two boys holding Naomi's things. He frowned.

"Sirs, I will asked you to give the Miss her things."

The boys did as they were told and went back to their seats.

"Good. I had planned to start with European creatures, but, seeing as we have a fellow Japanese, for me that is, I will start with Japanese creatures. First up, Kitsune, which is Japanese for 'fox'." The teacher said as he began to write things on the blackboard. "Folklore says that Kitsune are demons that can take the form of humans. Of course, it is only partly true. Kitsune are not demons, but mystical creatures. And there are two kinds of Kitsune, if I may say so. What I call the 'animal' Kitsune and what I call the 'human' Kitsune. Kitsune are mischievious and are masters of deception."

Jake stopped following what Mister Fujiwara was saying. Instead, he was looking at Naomi, who was visibly uncomfortable with her ears and tail exposed. Mister Fujiwara went on and on about Kitsune for the entire class. When the bell rang, he was still talking. The students left the classroom to go and eat their lunch.

Jake, his pheonix still on the shoulder, was slowly walking in the stone hallways towards the cafeteria. He was then joined by Émilie and her two wisps.

"Are you going to eat alone?" She asked.

"Why would you care? I'm just American." Jake said sarcastically.

"Listen. I may hate Americans, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. I just wanted to be friendly."

"Fine." Jake said after several seconds of thought.

"Can I join you? If you don't mind that a Kitsune who lied to everyone about what she really was joins you." Naomi asked.

"FYI, you didn't lie. You just didn't say anything, which is hardly a lie." Jake said. "So, yeah, you can join us."

Naomi smiled, and Émilie nodded to show her approval. Then, Naomi's two-tailed fox jumped on her shoulder and seemed to say something to Naomi, although no sound could be heard. After a few seconds, Naomi spoke.

"He would like to know your familiars' names." She pointed at the two-tailed fox on her shoulder.

Émilie and Jake both thought for several minutes. Neither of them knew their familiar's gender. Then, Jake let out a sigh.

"I'd love to say what my familiar's name is, but I have no idea what gender is my pheonix."

"Same thing here for my wisps." Émilie added.

The two-tailed fox seemed to talk to Naomi again.

"According to Satoshi, my familiar, the pheonix is female, the blue wisp is male and the green wisp is female." Naomi said.

Émilie and Jake both began to think up names for their familiars. Émilie was the first to come up with names.

"The blue one will be Pyrrhus and he green one Kenna." Émilie said.

"What about your familiar's name, Jake?" Naomi asked.

"I have no idea. I can only think about my family. One day, we did a road trip, and we ended in some sort of Native American museum about the Cheyenne. I was bored that day, and I learned nothing... Except a single name, Kiwidinok... If I remember correctly, it means something like 'of the wind'... Like how my familiar kinda is from the wind... How about Kiwidinok?"

The pheonix on Jake's shoulder let out a happy chirp while flapping her wings.

"Now that you named your familiars, you are one step closer to befriend them and make them your guardians." Naomi said. "And it looks like we are at the cafeteria already."

Just as Naomi said that, Émilie and Jake looked through the doorway of the cafeteria. There were people in it, but something was off.

"Everyone's asleep." Jake said as he went to one of the motionless bodies.

"I do not like this." Émilie said, putting her back against a wall.

Then, Naomi's ears flapped the air. She promptly turned around to face a figure clad in black. The figure lifted a hand towards Naomi. Naomi's ears flattened against her skull, and her tail fur stood up. She growled at the figure, waiting. Naomi's growl caught the attention of both Émilie and Jake. Satoshi was also growling, waiting beside Naomi's leg.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jake asked.

Kiwidinok then chirped angrily, glaring at the figure. Émilie's wisps both grew in size, also glaring at the figure.

"Who are you?" Naomi asked, her teeth more pointy than normal teeth, similar to fangs.

"My name is of no importance, as you will all die this instant." The figure said in a genderless, ageless voice.

Black fog began to gather in the figure's hand facing Naomi. Suddenly, the lights around the three students and their familiars began to fade into nothingness. Then, a wave of energy shot out of the figure's hand, making the familiars temporarily black out. Then, the figure let the energy that gathered in his hand free, hitting the three students and knocking them out.

The figure levitated the three bodies and placed them side by side in front of him. The figure began charging his final attack, and let it free once it reached the peak of its power. The attack hit the three unconscious students, leaving a permanent mark in the flesh of their body. Then, the energy was dissipated by a sphere of light. The figure quickly spun around to face the person who interrupted.

"Mister Sigurd Baaning, how thoughtful of you to pay me a visit." The figure said.

"Let them go. Now." Sigurd said.

Sigurd's familiar jumped to the ground, and light began to emit from the reptilian creature's mouth. The figure lowered his hand and vanished in a cloud of black smoke. The three students slowly woke up. Naomi was the first to be awake. She looked around until she found her familiar.

"Satoshi." She said weakly as she crawled to the unconscious form of the two-tailed fox.

Jake then opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched his arms.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"You were attacked and marked. And I saved you." Sigurd explained as he picked Kiwidinok up and brought her to Jake.

Pyrrhus and Kenna woke up before Émilie. They went to her side and waited until she woke up. As Émilie woke up, several Mages came in the cafeteria. Sigurd looked at the three students.

"Listen. I was appointed by the school's board as your guardian. It is my duty to protect the three of you. However, it might be harder. This is why you will be moving to a remote location with me as your teacher. And you will all be examined before we leave." He said.

... ... ... ...

Three days after the attack on Naomi Farnsworth, Jake Mills and Émilie La Rochelle, the three students, with their familiars, were now hiding in a forest a few kilometres away from the school. Their assigned teacher and protector, Sigurd Baaning, had them examined for any magical taint. They were all clear, but something wasn't right in the mind of Sigurd.

Jake was sitting on his bed, Kiwidinok in front of him. He was trying to give her orders, to no avail. Someone then knocked on his door. Jake got up and opened the door. Émilie walked in, her two wisps following her. She went to the middle of the room, then she spun around and faced a confused Jake.

"Something is wrong. I heard voices." She said.

"Calm down." Jake said.

"I am calm!" Émilie said.

She then grabbed her head in her hands.

"Again with the voices."

Kiwidinok let out an amused chirp similar to a laugh.

_Looks like Émilie developped a mental link with her fiery friends..._ A female voice said in Jake's head.

Jake almost fell down on the ground. He looked around, and his gaze fell on Kiwidinok who was staring at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Kiwi?" Jake asked the phoenix.

The phoenix rolled her eyes.

_Yes, you moron. And please stop calling me 'Kiwi'. It makes me feel like a wingless bird._ The female voice resonated in Jake's head again.

Jake looked at the panicked Émilie.

"The voices are your familiars'." Jake told her.

That seemed to calm the girl down.

"It seems like the two of you finally developped the mental link with your familiars." A familiar female voice said from the door. "I have mine ever since I was ten."

Jake looked at Naomi. The girl walked in the room, Satoshi on her heels, and she sat down on the only chiar in the room.

"And eventually, you will be able to hear other familiar as well." Naomi added.

"That is correct, Miss Farnsworth." Sigurd said from the door. "But you should all rest. We will resume your studies tomorrow."

Sigurd then walked away.

"Something's been bothering me for a while now. Why were we attacked?" Jake said.

All he got for answers were two girl shrugging.

... ... ... ...

In a dark cave somewhere in the French Alps, a figure clad in black was kneeling in front of a wall. Then, black fog appeared around the figure.

"I am sorry, Master. I was not able to kill the three humans like you asked." The figure said. "Please give me a second chance, Master Sombra."

"I cannot allow any of my servants to fail. But, I feel generous today, and I will let you live. But fail one more time, and I shall kill you." The black fog said.

"Yes, Master."

"For now, the three human children can wait. I need you to finish the transportation/summoning seal." Sombra ordered.

"Yes, Master." The figure said before leaving.

"Soon, Twilight Sparkle and her friends will be at my mercy in this world. And nothing shall stand in my path to conquer both this world and Equestria." Sombra said as he began to cackle madly.

... ... ... ...

Twilight was reading a book under a tree in the park when she felt a chill run down her spine. She looked around her, but she saw nothing. She then shrugged and resumed reading her book, oblivious of the seal glowing on the book she was reading.

... ... ... ...

Jake fell on his back, exhausted. It had been three weeks since the attack, and the training Naomi, Émilie and Jake were undergoing was hard. However, all three had progressed a lot. Jake was taking deep breaths when Naomi fell to her knees beside Jake. She, too, was exhausted. Émilie stopped beside Naomi and leaned forward, putting her hands on her knees.

"Come on, you three. Three more laps." Sigurd said.

In a nearby tree, a two-tailed fox, a pheonix and two wisps were observing the students.

"Why aren't our familiars doing this too?" Émilie asked.

"Because they don't need it. Now, RUN!" Sigurd said.

All three students jumped at their teacher's yell, getting up and running around the makeshift track. Three laps later, the three students were on their backs on the groud, exhausted and taking deep breaths.

"Good. Take a break, and in twenty minutes, we will continue with Magical and Mystical Creatures class." Sigurd said.

The four familiars left the tree and went to their young masters.

_Good work, Jake! You did well._ Kiwidinok said.

_For a human, I found him quite slow. _Satoshi added.

_Smartass. _Kiwidinok muttered.

Jake glared at Naomi's familiar. All three students were now able to hear other familiars as well as their own. Naomi sat down, wiping sweat away from her forehead.

"We all did well, Sato, so leave Jake alone." She said.

The two-tailed fox rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless. Kiwidinok snickered, earning a glare from Satoshi. Émilie sat down as well.

"Seriously, Naomi. You and Jake would make a great couple." She said, causing both Naomi and Jake to blush, the latter sitting up.

Naomi and Jake then began to argue that it was not true, but they did so at the same time, causing Émilie to chuckle. Naomi and Jake stopped, and Naomi's ears drooped. Émilie saw that and moved to comfort the fox girl. However, when she was close enough, she saw a small smile on the face of the fox girl.

"Gotcha." Naomi said in hushed tone.

Émilie looked up and saw a sphere of water the size of her head. It dropped on her, drenching her. Naomi and Jake both laughed.

"This is not funny!" The French girl said.

"Not my problem." Naomi replied, sticking her tongue out at Émilie at the end of her sentence.

Émilie growled, and tried to grab Naomi's arm, only to fall face first. Naomi had jumped up in a tree, and was laughing at the French girl's expense.

"Quand je vais t'attraper, tu vas découvrir une autre facette de ma personnalité, Naomi! [When I catch you, you will discover another part of my personality, Naomi!]"

Naomi made the common talking gesture with her hand while Émilie talked, clearly not listening.

"Girls, calm down." Jake said, only to receive a punch in the guts from Émilie and water from Naomi.

Kiwidinok let out a laughing chirp. Then, Sigurd came for then, running. He came to a sliding halt, out of breath and kicking up a small cloud of dust as he did. After a few seconds, once his breath was back under his control, Sigurd spoke to the three teenagers.

"You need to go back to the school."

All three teenagers, and their familiars, looked confused.

"But... Why?" Naomi asked as she jumped down from the tree she was in.

"I don't know. But I was given clear orders to bring you three back to the school pronto." Sigurd's voice sounded deeper than usual.

The three teenagers looked at each other before going back to their respective rooms to gather their stuff.

... ... ... ...

"The preperations are going smoothly, Princess." A grey Earth pony said.

"Good." Twilight answered before looking out the window of her room in her castle.

In the distance, she could clearly make out the outline of Ponyville's buildings, and the several Pegasi working around. The Earth pony then cleared his throat.

"Oh. Keep me informed of the progress. Thanks."

The Earth pony bowed and took his leave, leaving Twilight alone with her thoughts. She looked around her room and the pictures of her, her friends and her family. She still could not believe how long it had been since she first set hoof in Ponyville, decided to take care of Nightmare Moon all by herself. She now knew how foolish it was, but she had to admit that she was still quite young, barely eighteen years old when she first met her friends.

Twilight smiled softly at the memories of her first year in Ponyville, and the events that led her to becoming Equestria's fourth Princess. A tear then rolled down her cheek, making her facial fur wet and sticky. It was a time long gone, and she knew she could do nothing about it. It had been seven years since she first came to Ponyville. Seven years filled with happiness and joy. Until recently.

Celestia already had told her about it, but she didn't think it would happen to her. At least not now. A few months earlier, Applejack caught a disease that almost killed her. Fortunately, she survived, but she no longer was the same. The disease had taken Applejack's hind legs and left the poor orange Earth pony with difficulties moving around.

Twilight shut her eyes tight to prevent the tears from falling. She was an Alicorn, and despite the fact that, just like Cadance, she was an artificially created Alicorn, she would still be immortal. The five and a half years after Tirek's attempt to conquer Equestria gave Twilight a taste of what it was like for Celestia and Luna, and it made her angry. And jealous. Angry at her former mentor to have given her Starswirl's final spell to complete. And jealous of her friends. Of their mortality.

Twilight shook her head, pushing away the feelings that, long ago, drove Luna to madness. The Summer Sun Celebration was almost upon them, and she was to sit at the ceremony with Cadance, Celestia and Luna. Twilight took a deep breath, and let it out in the way Cadance taught her. Once she had calmed herself down, she composed herself a smile, and walked out of her room to go check on the final preperations.

... ... ... ...

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOUR CONDUCT IS NOT WORTHY OF OUR ORDER!" A man wearing a hood over his features yelled at the woman standing in front of him in a shower of light.

"You must understand that no matter where they are, our enemies will always find them. It is all the wiser to keep them in the school where they can be monitored at all times." The woman, who was wearing a grey suit, said to the man and the other council members present in the cold and dark, except for where she was standing, stone room.

"She has a valid point. We cannot afford to lose them." A woman sitting several seats to the left of the man said.

The man, who was clearly the head of the council, stayed silent for several minutes, thinking everything through. Then, he finally spoke his mind.

"Fine. But you must assure the council that an incident similar to the last won't happen again."

The woman standing in the light nodded and bowed before leaving the council chamber. It was a bold move she just made, but it was all worth it. It would allow her to not only keep an eye out for her son, but she would also be able to right the wrongs she did so many years ago.

... ... ... ...

Jake looked around the room he was in with Naomi and Émilie. He looked more like a dungeon cell than an office. But the desk and chairs told otherwise. Then, at long last, the headmaster of the school walked in. She was quite tall, and her pale skin showed no signs of age at all, looking like baby skin. She had cold-looking brown eyes, and long, straight kidney-length black hair that, under certain lightings, looked dark blue. She wore a grey vest over a red blouse with a matching grey, knee-length skirt. She had black high heels.

She slowly walked to her desk, her high heels clapping against the hard stone floor and making a rythmic sound. She sat down and crossed her hands on her desk.

"I am glad you could all make it." She said.

The three teenagers stayed silent. The three of them were glaring at the headmaster.

"There is no need to be hostile towards me. I am your friend." She added, but it had the opposite effect of what she hoped to achieve.

"Yeah. We get sent away from her at the beginning of the year, and several months later, you suddenly decide to get us back here." Jake said, irritated.

"Getting you away from the school wasn't my doing." She said. "I only obeyed orders given to me."

She let out a sigh.

"Excuse me if it is inconvenient for you, but I have my reasons for getting you back here." She said before getting up and turning her back to the three teenagers. "You see, the Summer Solstice his nearly upon us, and usually, it is during that day that the veil between universes is the thinnest."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Émilie asked.

"Our world doesn't normally have magic. In ancient times, rituals during solstices and equinoxes renewed the magical energies of specific points all over the globe." The headmaster explained. "And over the years, those rituals became unnecessary as some humans began to create their own magical energy. However, thirty years ago, someone tried to do a ritual to renew the magical energies. Instead of succeeding, that person only managed to rip the veil between our universe and another one."

"What happened?" Naomi asked.

The headmaster turned around to face the three teenagers.

"Creatures from another universes crossed into ours. Fortunately, they were fleeing their world and they only wanted to be accepted." She continued. "Those creatures were the Kitsune, and only those with magical abilities could see their difference. At the same time, a prophecy was discovered. It said that a great plague would wipe out mankind. That 'dark plague' was to start with a ritual on a solstice, and would bring beings of another world into ours. But those beings would not be visibly different from humans."

Jake got up and went for the door.

"I'm outta here." He said.

Suddenly, a stone block rose from the ground, blocking Jake's path.

"The prophecy also says that an evil will corrupt three friends, and cause another evil to rise." The headmaster said. "Please, Jake, listen to my warning. No matter what you do, do not let your emotions control your actions."

Silence fell in the room like a bomb. Jake had his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white. Tears were rolling down his face.

"You do not know me. So you can keep your warning for yourself." Jake said dryly after several minutes of silence.

The block of stone went back in the ground, and Jake left the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

... ... ... ...

_Hatred and Jealousy can turn even the most saint of man into a monster._

_Power attracts power, and any man wants more power than he already posess._

... ... ... ...

In the cave of the French Alps, just before dawn, a hooded figure stood by a gigantic transportation/summoning seal painted on the ground of the cave. The figure drew away the hood, revealing a young-looking face with cold, red eyes. The person had shoulder-length black hair, and pale skin.

Dark fog began to gather by the person's side until a vaguely human form was visible.

"Are you alright?" Sombra asked.

"Yes, Master. I am only waiting for the sun to rise." The ageless, genderless voice of the person answered. The voice was also emotionless.

"You need to rest." Sombra said tenderly.

"No. You cannot perfom the ritual." The person said.

"You never spoke against me once. You've changed." Sombra said.

"I will take care of those who attacked you personally." The person said, anger clearly present in the person's tone.

"You need to rest NOW!" Sombra said, slowly getting impatient.

"NO! I will not rest until I can feel the blood of Twilight Sparkle on my hands!"

"ENOUGH!"

"I won't stop until I avenged you, Father!"

Sombra became silent ror a few seconds.

"You never called me 'Father' before." Sombra said. "I am happy you said that, my dear daughter."

... ... ... ...

Twilight was not anxious to be sitting on the stage. She was actually bored. All her friends, including Applejack, were in the front row. Cadance was sitting beside Twilight, and she was as excited as a filly. The sun was about to be raised and the moon lowered, and Twilight couldn't help but feel that something was odd.

Luna and Celestia then walked up on the stage under the tunderous applause of the ponies present. Luna's horn began to glow, and the moon slowly lowered in the sky until it completely sank beyond the horizon. At the same time, Celestia's horn glowed as well, and the sky lit up with colours as the sun slowly gave its golden light to Equestria.

As Celestia's horn gradually stopped glowing, everypony was cheering for the Princesses. Luna walked to the front of the stage to began her speech, but was interrupted even before moving by the darkening sky. And as the sky became black, the clouds gained the tint of blood.

"What's going on?" Somepony from the audience asked.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew and howled. The ponies were beginning to panic, and Celestia's voice was barely audible over the howling wind. Then, a golden light shone from under Twilight, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not move. Similar golden lights appeared under each of Twilight's friends with the same result as with Twilight.

As the light vradually darkened, one could make out golden circles under the six former Element bearers. Celestia was about to shoot a beam of magic at the circle under Twilight when the golden light emitted by the circles shone brighter than before, blinding everypony. The last thing Twilight remembered was the sensation of falling without really falling. She then blacked out.

... ... ... ...

Jake was sitting on the school's roof, looking at the golden sunrise. What the headmaster had said to him remembered him too much of his father whom he hated for not saving his mother.

"Can I sit with you?" Naomi's voice said from behind Jake.

Jake jumped at the suddenness of the voice and turned to look at the Kitsune. He slowly nodded and went back to admiring the sunrise. Naomi sat down beside him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Naomi said. "I remember the times when, back in Tokyo, my mom and dad would wake me up before sunrise only to take me to the top of the building to watch the sunrise."

Jake only muttered, too deep in his thoughts to even hear Naomi. The girl's ears drooped, but shot back up again as an idea crossed her mind. She smirked and invoked a small cloud over Jake's head. She then made it rain on Jake, which caused the boy to growl. However, as he heard Naomi's clear laughter, he stopped growling and smiled, his spirits lifted again.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome!" Naomi answered happily.

Then, something brighter than the golden sunlight caught both teenagers attention. It looked like a meteorite, and seemed to be headed somewhere in the region. But soon enough, what appeared as one object turned out to be six objects, each headed the same way. Straight for the roof where Naomi and Jake where.

As they both realised this and tried to make a run for it, a golden light blinded them, thus preventing their escape. When the light died down, they both found out, much to their relief, that they were still alive. When they looked around for what was coming towards them, they found six naked girls of about twenty-five years of age lying on the roof, completely unconscious.

Naomi was the first to snap back to reality, and she immediately went to get Sigurd and the headmaster. Jake stood there, unable to move a muscle. Despite all his efforts, he could not look away from the naked bodies of the girls.

Each girl had a body that seemed too perfect to be from this world, and they all had breasts bigger than average, even for the one with the smallest breasts, who also had pale pink hair.

After what seemed to Jake like an eternity, Sigurd and the headmaster finally arrived with Naomi and medics. The medics immediately went to the six girls, covering their naked bodies with blankets. In groups of two, they lifted each girl and brought them to the infirmary. Jake and Naomi, as well as Sigurd and the headmaster, followed the medics to the infirmary.

... ... ... ...

As the golden light faded, the girl that worked for Sombra opened her eyes. The ritual was complete, and the six targets had been brought to this world. She slowly went back inside the cave where she lived with Sombra.

Inside the cave, standing in the middle of the seal, was a tall man with shoulder-plates-length black hair, pale skin and red eyes. He was completely naked, but he was smiling at the girl who had an apparent blush on her face. She was looking at the man's genitals, which made the man laugh.

"You shouldn't do that." Sombra said teasingly.

The girl's face became bright red and she turned around.

"Sorry, Father."

"The ritual worked better than I hoped. Not only did it bring those who defeated me, but it also gave me enough power to materialize with a body of flesh and blood." Sombra said as his left hand became engulfed in a red aura. "But I can't use my former magic for now."

Sombra had materialized clothes on him, as well as a knife. He took the knife in his right hand, and cut his left palm, grunting and moaning with pain as he did so. Blood spilled out of the fresh cut, and he licked some of it, wincing as his tongue passed over the fresh wound.

The girl turned around again, and went to Sombra. He smiled at her, and brought his cut palm above her head. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth. Sombra clenched his fist, wincing as blood gushed out of the wound and in the girl's mouth.

After a few seconds, Sombra finally stopped, and the girl licked the blood on her lips. Her eyes were glowing with power. She was smiling.

"Now, go back to that school and locate the Elements. Once you find them, report back immediately." Sombra ordered.

The girl nodded, and, putting the hood back on, she used her newfound powers to go back to the school where Jake, Naomi, Sigurd and the headmaster were waiting for the six naked girls to come back to the world of the awake.

... ... ... ...

Back in the school's infirmary, Jake was snoring while Naomi was sitting beside the pale-pink-haired girl. She felt responsible for the six girls currently unconscious. It was now around 9:50 AM, and Naomi's stomach growled. Satoshi, who had come a few hours ago, jumped on Naomi's laps and lied down on them.

_You should get something to eat._ Satoshi said.

"Not now, Sato." Naomi answered.

Satoshi rolled his eyes and closed them, aiming to take a nap. However, his luck turned as the pale-pink-haired girl stirred in the bed, causing Naomi to stand up, thus making Satoshi fall off the laps of Naomi. She then slowly opened her eyes. They were bigger than normal, and were teal. The girl slowly sat up in the bed, causing the sheets to fall off her breasts. Naomi's face turned slightly red at the apparent lack of common sense, then she spoke.

"You should probably grab the sheets and keep them over your breasts in case a boy walks in." She told the girl.

"Why?" The girl asked.

Naomi was about to answer when the headmaster walked in with some clothes.

"Because you are now a human, and it is socially required of women to keep their breasts covered in public, especially when men are around." The headmaster explained.

The headmaster went to the girl's bed and offered the clothes. She grabbed them and looked through the pile until she found something she liked. She chose a white t-shirt and a butter-coloured skirt. The headmaster took back the pile and gave the girl some underwear.

"What are these?" She asked.

"Underwear. You wear those under normal clothing mostly to hide what must not be seen further." The headmaster said.

The girl grabbed the white bra and held it in front of her. The headmaster put a hand on the bra, and the girl let go of it. The headmaster then helped the girl put the clothes on.

... ... ... ...

In Sombra's cave in the French Alps, the girl who was supposed to learn the location of the Elements was sitting on the floor, her hood off her head. Strangely, her eyes were no longer red, but a deep blue. She was playing like a little girl, laughing now and then. Sombra was looking at his daughtee with tender eyes.

Right after the girl came back to report, and once the report itself was done, the girl reverted back to her youth. One of the problem of blood magic was that it caused a tremendous strain on the user's body and mind.

"The infirmary. And it seems two of the three teenage children are there too." Sombra said to himself. "It might be a good thing to see if the three teenage children can succeed where Discord himself failed. The corruption of the Elements... It is not a bad idea after all, Discord... And I hope you and I will finally be together again, headmaster of the Magia Academy. Our daughter might need you someday... And I am sure you still have what made me fall in love with you in the first place... I just need to wait, and let my plan work itself out for now. Soon, Amy... Soon, you'll be back to the way you were all those years ago..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jake woke up on the floor, his face almost glued to the tiles. A small pool of drool had formed near his mouth. He sat up, brushing the sleep out of his eyes.

_The sleeping beauty finally woke up._ Kiwidinok said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jake said as he got up on his feet.

He looked around and noticed that one girl was missing, as well as Naomi. 'That one probably woke up while I was sleepin'...' He thought. Then, the infirmary door opened on Naomi. She walked in, followed by the pale-pink-haired girl.

"Hey, Jake. Glad you finally woke up." Naomi said as she set down the tray she was carrying. "That girl is Fluttershy, by the way. Talk about a weird name..."

Jake looked at Naomi with a deadpanned expression. 'Did she just say... No, she can't be serious. She must be pulling a prank or something...' Jake thought. He then looked at the girl more carefully. Big teal eyes... Long, pale pink hair... The more he looked at her, the more she reminded Jake of a humanized Fluttershy with manga-like features. He shook his head, giving up on figuring if she truly was Fluttershy, his brain almost having a blue screen of death.

Jake walked to the tray. Neatly placed on it was a bowl of oatmeal, a green apple, and a small bottle of orange juice. He looked at Naomi, who simply shrugged. Jake let out a sigh, and grabbed the apple. He took a bite out of it and chewed on it slowly.

Then, one of the remaining girls stirred. On the table beside the bed, a Stetson was waiting for its owner to put it on The girl slowly sat up, grasping the bed sheets with both hands and keeping them over the girl's breasts.

"What tha hay's goin' on?!" The girl asked.

She had big green eyes, middle-back-length blonde hair made in a ponytail, and freckles on her slightly tanned skin. Jake's face began to redden as the girl let go of the sheets in one of her hand to grab the Stetson. She put it on her head, then looked at Jake, Naomi and Fluttershy. The girl's eyes widened when she saw Fluttershy.

"Shy, do ya have any idea where we are?"

Fluttershy shook her head.

"There are clothes that might fit you in the drawer of the table where your hat was." Naomi said.

The girl with the hat nodded.

... ... ... ...

Jake was leaning against the wall of the infirmary. Five out of the six girls had awakened. Jake was still processing their names. 'Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy... The last one must Twilight then... Crap... If my sis knew that, she'd take the first flight for here.' He thought.

Back in Wisconsin, on the farm, his sister used to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic when she was younger. And, Jake NOT being the oldest of the siblings, he was the one that had to watch the show with Lydie. Brian always made fun of Jake for that.

Then, the headmaster's voice brought Jake back to reality.

"...will have to pass a few examination tests before we can say in which classes you will be."

The rainbow-haired girl, Rainbow Dash, groaned.

"These examinations includes physical abilities." The headmaster added with a smirk.

That seemed to give Rainbow Dash some pep back. Sigurd then stepped forward.

"I will be in charge of administrating the physical examination test. It will consist of a simple fight with some of the best students of the school. I hope you're ready to fight, Jake."

Jake blankly stared at the wall behind Sigurd. A vein on Sigurd's forehead bulged slightly, although no one noticed.

"And do not worry about your friend. She will be~" The headmaster began but was interrupted by the last girl sitting up in the bed, letting out groans.

The five girls who had awoken earlier all went to hug the barely awakened girl. The hug grew in length, and Jake got out of the infirmary and walked towards the battlegrounds.

... ... ... ...

"So that's the place where we'll have our physical abilities tested, right?" Rainbow Dash asked, earning a nod from Sigurd.

"Rules are simple. You fight until either one of you can no longer fight or the time runs out. First up, Rainbow Dash." Sigurd said.

Rainbow grinned and jumped over the fence surrounding the battlegrounds - a pit with smooth, angled walls - and slid all the way to the bottom of the pit where Jake was waiting with a training sword in hand. He took a defensive stance.

"Alright. BEGIN!" Sigurd shouted from the viewing platform overlooking the pit.

Rainbow ran towards Jake to punch him in the face and end the fight in ten seconds flat, but Jake sidestepped and hit the back of Rainbow's left leg with the training sword, causing the wooden stick to make a slapping sound as it hit the skin of the girl.

Rainbow Dash stumbled a few steps before stopping completely. She massaged her sore leg and turned around. She cracked her neck before running towards Jake again. The same scenario occurred, and Rainbow kept doing the same running attack a few more times.

After a while, both her legs were sore of the slapping. She then decided to do something different. She closed her eyes, and she felt something different than the usual stuff she felt when tapping into her Pegasus magic, also known as weather magic. What was different was that she could _feel _the humidity in the air, where it made contact with her skin, the movements of the air around her, how it swirled each time Jake swung his sword.

Rainbow's eyes shot open. She drew her right arm back as if she wanted to punch Jake. But instead of punching him, the water vapour in the air began to gather around her fist. Soon, a small cloud had formed itself around the fist, and it kept growing. When it was big enough, Rainbow put it down on the ground and stepped on it. The cloud then rose slightly in the air, much to Jake's surprise.

"Half-way through the time. Ten minutes remaining." Sigurd announced.

Jake changed his stance from a defensive stance to an offensive stance. He ran straight for Rainbow, ready to slash the cloud under her into oblivion. Rainbow saw what he was planning to do, and smirked. The cloud began to darken, and after a few seconds, thunder could be heard.

As Jake got closer and closer, Rainbow began to kick, causing small lighting bolts to shoot from the cloud towards Jake. They were notlethal bolts, but they would still sting like hell. Jake paried every bolt, causing the training sword to darken as the wood was being torched by the lighting.

As Jake prepared to strike the cloud, Rainbow jump kicked him in the jaw, sending him to the ground and ending the fight.

"Not bad." Sigurd said. "Next is Applejack."

... ... ... ...

Jake massaged his sore jaw. In almost each fight, he got hit on the jaw at least once. Applejack had packed the most powerful kick of them all. As for Fluttershy, Jake was still trying to figure out why he gave up on fighting her. True, the girl seemed defenceless, but not enough for Jake not to go all out. All it took was one look in the girl's eyes for him to surrender.

Jake was glad to be sitting down. The six girls were currently taking the knowledge examination test, and they all seemed to be managing it fairly easily. Jake closed his eyes, sure it would take a while for them to complete the test. He fell asleep shortly after.

... ... ... ...

The six girls were standing in front of the headmaster. All the examination tests had been completed in about a day. They were now waiting for the final judgment regarding their abilities.

"After analysis of the data we gathered on each of you, we can now say in which classes you will each be. Of course, for some of you, there will be some catchup to do, but... I am glad to announce that all six of you are classed as second years, just like Jake and Naomi here." The headmaster said.

Naomi clapped her hands happily, and the six girls all cheered. Jake, however, seemed bored.

"Like I said, there is some catchup to do. I will send a list of the classes you need to take in order to be at the same level as the other second years. For now, though, enjoy your day." The headmaster said, then she left the room they all were in.

Once the headmaster was gone, the six girls began to talk to each other.

"Ah never thought Ah'd get ta walk again." Applejack said.

"We're all glad about that, AJ." Rainbow told Applejack.

"I must say that these strange bodies are quite... Interesting, to say the least." Rarity said.

All the girls, minus Twilight and Rarity, nodded. Twilight turned around and began to walk away, earning a worried look from her friends. Jake watched Twilight walk away slowly towards the door. He recognized her expression.

Doubt.

Twilight left the room, much to her friends disappointment. However, it didn't last long as they all resumed cheering each other about the apparent success of the examination. Jake stealthily followed Twilight. She made several turns in the stone hallways, until she reached a balcony. In the sky, bright reds and purples shared a place as the sun slowly set over the horizon.

Twilight let out a sigh as she contemplated the sunset. Jake slowly got closer, and took a place beside her.

"Nice sunset, huh?" Jake said.

Twilight jumped, startled. She looked at Jake, and relaxed.

"Yeah." She answered.

Silence fell between the two. Twilight kept admiring the sunset while Jake tried to think of the right thing to say. After a while, he spoke up.

"You know, you don't have to doubt."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I once was in your position, doubting myself." Jake began. "I know the feeling."

"No you don't. You can't understand." Twilight replied dryly without even looking at Jake.

"Try me."

"Six years ago, I became an... I became more powerful. However, it came with a price. Immortality."

"I see... So, you doubt you'll be able to see your friends die."

"No! ...Yes. Partly..." Twilight said. "I just feel like Celestia should've never given me that stupid incomplete spell to begin with. I envy those who are not in my position, because they'll never experience the pain of losing all those you care for."

Jake nodded silently. He understood all too well Twilight's situation, even if what he experienced was different.

... ... ... ...

In Sombra's cave, the hooded girl was meditating. Sombra was observing her from afar, not daring break his daughter's concentration. However, he needed something to be done, and he wanted to have his daughter do it. But she was too deep in meditation, and there was another way, much funnier for Sombra.

He stopped looking at his daughter, turning around to face a summoning seal drawn on the cave's wall. Using a knife, he cut his left palm. He pushed on the sides of the wound, causing blood to gush out of it. When he thought there was enough, he stamped his hand on the seal, putting a lot of blood on it. He grabbed a piece of cloth and bandaged the wound.

"By the forces of ancient times, I invoke your servants, Hades. Make them obey my orders, and make them kill my enemy." Sombra chanted.

The seal began to glow black. Then, a good dozen of hellhounds came out of the wall and landed in front of Sombra. He smirked, and took out a piece of fabric that belonged to Naomi and a watched that belonged to Jake. He made the hellhounds sniff the two objects.

"Find and attack those two and anyone in your path. Go now." Sombra said, and the hell-hound went away towards the school where Naomi and Jake still were.

... ... ... ...

In the hallways of the school, Naomi and the five now-human ponies were talking together while they were walking.

"I would love to see Equestria, with everything you told me." Naomi said.

_A land filled with colorful talking ponies... That should be interesting._ Satoshi said sarcastically.

"Sato..." Naomi said.

"It is not very nice of you to say such a thing when you don't think it..." Fluttershy told Satoshi.

_Whatever..._ Satoshi replied.

Then, Applejack stopped, causing the other girls to stop as well. She sniffed the air.

"Do y'all smell that?" She asked.

All the girls began to sniff the air as well. Naomi was the first to speak.

"You are kidding me... Hellhounds."

Just as she said that, three hellhounds appeared from around a corner. All the girls minus Fluttershy took offensive stances. Fluttershy took a deep breath and, not wanting to repeat the Manticore's incident over again, she stepped in front of the girls, facing the hellhounds.

"Now, there. I am sure you don't want to~" Fluttershy began but was interrupted by one of the hellhounds who roared.

Fluttershy seemed unfazed by the roar and kept staring at the hellhounds. Her eyes were beginning to glow. Fluttershy opened her mouth, but no sound came out. However, the three hellhounds seemed to shrink, and they eventually vanished in a cloud of smoke. By then, Fluttershy's eyes were glowing brightly, but stopped as soon as the hellhounds were gone.

"We need to hurry and find Jake." Fluttershy said.

"Why~" Naomi said as she realised exactly why they needed to find him. "They're going after him!"

... ... ... ...

Jake was still with Twilight on the balcony. The sun had almost fully set, and he was about to head back when he heard some growling.

"Did you hear that?" Twilight asked.

Jake nodded. Suddenly, seven hellhounds jumped on the balcony, some coming from below the balcony, others coming from the roof. The landed around Twilight and Jake, cutting all escape. Jake took a defensive stance, ready to fight the hellhounds.

As the first hellhound jumped to attack, an arrow came from the trees down on the ground. The arrow hit the hellhound in the head, killing it instantly. The remaining hellhounds all growled before running towards Jake and Twilight, aiming for their jugular.

Just then, a girl that looked to be around twelve or thirteen years old dropped in front of Jake and Twilight from the sky. She had daggers in each hand, and she was wearing a really tight leather outfit which increased the apparent size of her curves. She had waist-length curly blonde hair, amber eyes and pale skin.

When the first hellhound reached her, she cut the hellhound's head clean off in one smooth motion. The head rolled a little before settling at Twilight's feet. She felt like vomiting, but kept it inside. The leather outfit girl had blood almost all over her body. Before the second hellhound reached her, she already had thrown one of her daggers in said hellhound's heart.

She just and landed in front of the third hellhound. She stabbed it at the base of the neck, then made an upward motion that cut the head in half. Blood almost rained down on the girl. While the girl took care of three hellhounds, three more arrows flew by and hit the three other hellhounds, killing them as well. All the corpses vanished in a cloud of smoke once they all had been taken care of.

The girl then turned around the face the blood-splattered Jake and Twilight. She tilted her head to the side, smiling and closing her eyes, thus making her seem cute. Then, the person who shot the arrows jumped from the trees onto the balcony. He looked at Jake and Twilight before speaking.

"You okay?" He asked.

He looked like he was around twenty-six years old. He had dark brown hair, grey eyes, and a skin with a dark tan typical of farm workers.

Jake nodded, Twilight still under the shock of the attack. Just then, Naomi and the rest of the former Element bearers came running onto the balcony. They were shortly followed by Sigurd, the headmaster, and two other teachers. The leather outfit girl opened her eyes and looked at the headmaster.

"Hi!" She said in an over cheery voice, waving madly at the headmaster.

'Great... Another Pinkie Pie...' All of the mane six, minus Pinkie Pie, thought. Jake then spoke the question most of them had in mind.

"Who are you?"

"We're like your brother Brian, Jake." The man said.

"And what does that mean?" Jake inquired.

"We're your personal guardians, just like Brinny!" The girl said.

There were several stifled giggles when the girl said the silly nickname.

"Brinny? Who's that?" Jake asked.

"Your brother Brian! He's my boyfriend!" The girl said.

Jake looked at the girl with a deadpanned expression.

"You look like you're thirteen years old." Jake said.

"I know, but I am in fact older than your brother. I am twenty-four." The girl said, a little less cheery. "My name's Annabelle."

"I'm Joshua, one of your brother's best friend. And I'm twenty-six." The archer added.

"One more thing!" Annabelle said. "I'm not human!"

"Here we go again..." Joshua muttered.

"Then, what are you?" Jake asked carefully.

"I'm a fairy." Annabelle answered with a smile.

Jake stayed silent for a few seconds before laughing his ass off. Soon, Naomi and Rainbow Dash joined him in the laughter. The three received a glare from everyone who wasn't laughing.

"That's a good one." Jake said as he wiped a tear away.

"She is a fairy, Jake. And so is your sister Lydia." Joshua said. "Although Lydia is unaware of that at the moment."

Jake took the time to process the new information. Fairies were real, and not only was his brother dating one, but his sister was one as well. His face went blank. Naomi went to him, her tail waging a little. She waved her hand in front of Jake's eyes, but she got no response.

... ... ... ...

In his cave, Sombra had watched everything about his hellhounds. Of course, he was disappointed that they had been killed, but, in a way, he was glad. First, he saw what Fluttershy was able of. Second, he learned that killing the teenagers would be much more difficult than he first expected. And third, and thanks to the hellhounds' ability to see people's soul, he knew a weakness to exploit against the Elements.

Twilight Sparkle, the newest Princess of Equestria.

Sombra smirked as a new plan formed in his evil mind. One that would not only grant him more power as well as render the Elements useless, but he would also gain something valuable.

A mother for his daughter.

"My dear Twilight Sparkle... I didn't know you had so much hatred and jealousy in your soul... And you are so close to become the next Nightmare, too... I think I will help you with that..." Sombra said out loud to no one in particular before letting out a mad chuckle.

... ... ... ...

Annabelle and Joshua were in the headmaster's office. She was sitting at her desk, hands crossed, and she was looking at the two guardians in front of her. Annabelle was sitting in a chair while Joshua was simply leaning his back against the wall.

"Those hellhounds were summoned." Joshua said.

"I know. What I want to know is why you are here." The headmaster replied.

"Brian asked us to come here to look after Jake, since he can't come himself." Annabelle told the headmaster.

The headmaster let out a sigh. She was getting tired of the little hiding game she was playing.

"Do you have an idea who could have summoned and sent the hellhounds?" The headmaster asked.

"Unfortunately, I do." Joshua answered. "Sombra."

The headmaster let out another sigh.

"They are not safe here." The headmaster said.

"They are safe nowhere, Amy." Joshua replied.

"All I want is to avoid something similar to what happened ten years ago." The headmaster, whose name was Amy, said with a sigh.

"We all want that." Annabelle comforted Amy.

... ... ... ...

Elsewhere in the castle-school, Émilie was looking up at the ceiling of her dorm room. She was back from her little trip to visit her family, and despite the fact she was glad to see them, she felt alone. Pyrrhus flew close to Émilie's head and glowed gently.

_Why don't you smile?_ Pyrrhus asked.

"I feel lonely, Pyrrhus." The French girl said as she turned on her stomach.

_But Kenna and I are here._The wisp said, puzzled.

"I mean I miss my friends."

Then, something knocked on the window. Émilie went to it and looked outside. Seeing nothing, she opened the window to ask if there was anyone, but as soon as the window was open, a figure clad in dark robes with a hood hiding the face jumped in.

Émilie was shocked, and before she could defend herself, she was knocked unconscious by the figure.

... ... ... ...

Jake and Naomi were walking in the park in front of the school. Nearby, Twilight and her friends were talking together and enjoying the rest of the day. It was quite a great day, colder than usual for this time of year. Naomi had a smile on her face, and her tail was wagging, an obvious sign of her happiness. Jake, for his part, had a more contemplating expression than usual, and he was barely giving his surroundings any attention at all.

Naomi's ears perked up to their full height as she noticed Jake's dark expression. She began to worry about him, and soon, she voiced her worries.

"Are you okay, Jake?"

At that, the boy turned his head towards Naomi, not noticing the tree in front of him. He crashed in the trunk, moaning in pain. Naomi tried her best to stifle a giggle and regain her composure. Once Jake was over his tree crash, he gave the girl an answer.

"Well... Not really..."

"What's going on?"

"There's something about the attack, and those who saved my ass, that's off, and it's nagging at me. I just can't shake that feeling..."

After Jake's explanation of what was on his mind, Naomi stayed silent, pensive. She had a similar feeling about the hellhounds' attack, but she couldn't put a finger on it. After a while during which Jake simply stared at Naomi, the girl finally had an answer she could give to Jake. However, as she opened her mouth to talk, Sigurd came to them.

"Good... I finally found you two. The headmaster wants to see you in the conference room of the library. Our guests from the other world will also be there, as well as Miss Émilie." Sigurd said before walking away.

Jake and Naomi looked at each other. They both nodded and went to the library, curious as to why the headmaster wanted to see them.

... ... ... ...

As Jake and Naomi stepped in the library, they couldn't help but look around in deep admiration. The library occupied about four or five stories, and the main area, where the checkout desk was, was open and free of passageways connecting each sides. There were four crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and the ceiling itself was made of stained glass.

As the two kept wondering about the library while they walked, Jake bumped into someone who was standing in the middle of the main area. The person turned out to be a slack-jawed Twilight. She turned around and blushed in embarrassment as she gave apologies to Jake for standing in the middle as Jake himself blushed in embarrassment, saying his own apologies for not looking where he went. Naomi rolled her eyes at the two and cleared her throat, signaling to the two of them they were expected somewhere.

The group consisting of the mane six, Jake and Naomi hurried to the conference room of the library. In the room, and waiting for them, were the headmaster, Sigurd, Joshua, Annabelle and Émilie. Naomi ran to the French girl and hugged her, glad to see her again. Émilie seemed surprised by the hug, but returned it nonetheless.

"I am glad to see you are so close to each other, but we have more pressing matters at hand." The headmaster said. "You are all here to learn about the one behind the recent attacks. But before that, you must know it is not the first time he attacked us. Show them."

Sigurd, Annabelle and Joshua all began chanting something, and soon, they were all asleep, having the same dream of ten years earlier.

... ... ... ...

There were several dozens of Mages gathered all around. They were all wounded and clearly exhausted as they panted heavily. Balls of magical energy flew left and right, sometimes hitting a Mage, sometimes hitting the ground.

Then, out of the crowed of adults came three teenagers. The youngest seemed to be thirteen, and the oldest sixteen. They all ran towards the figure standing on a small hill. The figure, despite being shrouded by darkness, was clearly recognizable as female. She kept throwing balls of magical energy until the three teenagers were at the foot of the hill.

While the three teenagers regained their breath, another figure walked onto the hill. That one was clearly male, although it was much less defined as the female, and it seemed to be connected to the female somehow. The only female teenager took a step towards the male and female figures on the hill, but she stopped when a teenager with gemstones of different colours orbiting around him blocked her path.

He was really tall, near the seven feet mark. He had short red hair and pale skin. He was wearing the male version of the guardian's uniform, a sleeveless leather shirt and leather pants. His eyes were peculiar. Instead of being a normal colour, they were black with a yellow ring around the spot where the pupil would be.

"Let me pass!" The female asked with Annabelle's voice, but younger.

The redhead laughed darkly.

"A fairy will never be allowed near my masters. And even if you would be allowed near them, you would have to go over my dead body!"

To those watching the scene play out, the voice was not a familiar one, except for those who were present on the day. Young Annabelle's eyes were getting filled with tears.

"Don't do this, Mike." She said, tears beginning to roll down.

The redhead boy named Mike laughed darkly once more, and a green beam of energy shot out of an emerald. The beam hit Annabelle, but she kept standing despite the pain. She gesture for her two friends to keep going. They both nodded and began climbing the hill.

About halfway up, a short girl with short blonde hair and pale skin also wearing the usual guardian's uniform, female version, blocked the path of the two boys. Her eyes were just like Mike's. The oldest one stepped aside and looked at his friend.

"Keep going, Brian." The oldest said with Joshua's voice. "It's my fight."

The youngest boy, Brian, nodded. He kept going while Young Joshua began fighting the girl. After a short while, Young Brian reached the top of the hill where the two figures stood. Being closer now, he was able to see what they looked like. The male figure was only black fog, and the female was known to Brian.

"Miss Amy..." He said.

Just then, two girls teleported in front of Brian. The tallest and oldest had shoulder-length blonde hair, pale skin, and was wearing the female guardian's uniform, just like the shortest and youngest girl. The youngest one had shoulder-length bluish black hair and pale skin. The two girls' eyes were like Mike's.

"Selena, Ciel. Please protect me." Amy asked with a distorted voice, to which the two girls nodded.

Brian drew his sword out as the two girls each drew their own. Brian slashed at the two, but the two girls, who were sisters, parried his strike as one. It went like that for several long minutes before Brian managed to throw Ciel, the oldest one, off balance. She stumbled backwards a little, causing Selena to stumble as well.

As the two girls fell to the ground glaring at Brian, Brian took his chance and tried to hit Amy's possessed body. However, as he got close to his target, two beams of energy from both the sun and the moon hit him on the back. He fell to the ground, his body limp, but his mind still fully aware.

Amy walked to the limp body of Brian, took his sword out of his hand, and brought it down on the boy's neck, stopping just as the blade touched the skin.

"Pitiful. And here you thought you could attack me." The distorted voice of Amy said through a dark chuckle.

Then, Amy let out a scream. For a few seconds, Amy regained consciousness, and in those few seconds, she raised the sword to kill herself. However, the black fog possessing Amy wanted otherwise, and all she managed to do was to create a large wound on her left shoulder, and a gaping gash on Brian's back, right between the sun and moon burnmark caused by Ciel's and Selena's beams.

... ... ... ...

The chanting died, and the surroundings changed from the battlefield to the conference room. The nine invited were all stunned by the sheer amount of violence and blood from the scene they just saw. Fluttershy was even whimpering and shaking like a leaf.

"On that day, the ranks of the guardians lost most of its members. Those still alive are Brian, Joshua and Annabelle, and we suspect that Mike, Julie, Ciel and Selena are also still alive, but under our enemy's control." The headmaster said.

The nine invited unfroze. Naomi and the mane six all brought their hands to their mouths. Jake was strangely silent. Joshua seemed to be boiling inside, and Annabelle was doing her best to keep him from exploding, to no avail.

"The bastard that killed our friends is Sombra. That son of a bitch is currently planning to conquer both Equestria and Earth, and we need to stop him at all cost!"

"CALM DOWN!"

All the heads turned to the headmaster. Her face reddened in embarrassment. She cleared her throat, then spoke.

"While it is true that Sombra must be stopped, we can't afford to go straight for him."

"But..." Joshua began before the headmaster interrupted him.

"THERE WILL BE NO 'BUT'! YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY VICTIM OF THE BATTLE TEN YEARS AGO! I WAS THE ONE POSSESSED BY SOMBRA! I WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED ALL THOSE GUARDIANS, AND THOSE MAGES TOO! AND I EVEN ALMOST KILLED MY OWN SON!"

The headmaster brought her hands to her mouth, realising she had said more than she intended. Her blush deepened.

"I... Didn't know it was that bad for you, Amy..." Annabelle said.

Jake got up from his seat.

"If anyone needs me... They'll search for me." He said before leaving the conference room and the flabbergasted people in it.

... ... ... ...

Sombra's daughter was walking down a tunnel of the extensive cave system she and Sombra called home. She was bored out of her mind, and was looking for something to do.

As she walked in a secondary cave deep in the mountain, her eyes locked with glass tubes. There were four of them, all lined up against the back wall of the cave. Each tube was filled with a liquid that seemed green through the green glass, and floating in the liquid were bodies.

Sombra's daughter walked closer to the tubes, looking at the unconscious bodies. Three of the bodies were female, and one was male. In the tube on the far right was a girl with short, blonde hair. In the tube to the left was a tall boy with short, red hair. In the tube on the far left was another girl. That one had shoulder-length bluish black hair, and the girl in the tube on the right had shoulder-length blonde hair. The four unconscious people were naked.

"What are you doing here?" Sombra asked from the cave's entrance.

"I'm bored, and I want someone to play with." Sombra's daughter answered.

Sombra let out a small chuckle. He then slowly walked to the tubes, passing a hand on each. A small smirk grew on his face as a plan made itself in his mind. Sombra then looked at his daughter.

"Fine. You can have all four of them to play with. And you can also get those teenagers from that school." He said.

Sombra's daughter squealed in delight, which made Sombra chuckle some more. 'She can be so childish at times...' He thought as he went to the control panel of the tubes. He pushed some buttons, and soon, the four tubes slowly emptied themselves. The first one out was Ciel. She was standing in front of the tube, looking around and not even bothering to hide herself. Soon, she was joined by her sister, Mike and Julie.

When Julie saw Sombra's daughter, she squealed and went to hug her. Selena chuckled and Ciel rolled her eyes while Mike was already making his way to the locker where his gear was. Sombra stopped him.

"You won't need your old gear."

"Why?" Mike asked his master.

"Because I can give you new gear." Sombra replied, causing Mike to grin darkly.

... ... ... ...

Kiwidinok was flying just behind Jake. She was upset by his sudden rage, and she was trying to calm him down.

"GO AWAY!" Jake yelled.

_You're an idiot, you know that?_ Kiwidinok said, ignoring Jake's yelled order. _Instead of running away like a baby, you should've stayed and faced the source of your rage like a grown man!_

"I DON'T CARE!" Jake yelled back as an answer.

Then, a small girly chuckle snapped Jake out of his current state of mind, making him forget about his rage. He looked around for the source of the chuckle, and was about to shrug it off as him imagining things when a figure walked out of the shadows. She was wearing a black cloak with a hood, but the hood was down, allowing people to see the girl's face.

"Hey there." Jake said. "What's your name?"

"Crystal. I wanna play with you." The girl answered.

"Sorry, but I don't play." Jake told Crystal.

After hearing that, Crystal's eyes went from blue to red, and four person came out of the shadows. Jake immediately recognized the four newcomers as Mike, Julie, Ciel and Selena. They were wearing a black leather outfit similar to the guardian's uniform, with the addition of red ornaments. Each one also had a curved, black sword with a red line made of the same metal as Jake's earring, which he unconsciously put a hand to.

Jake then took a defensive stance, ready to fight. Crystal chuckled. Then, out of the shadows walked a Kitsune that looked a lot like Naomi. She, unlike the others, had normal eyes. She had black hair, which turned to white on the tip of her ears and tail, dark green eyes, and a dark tan. She had two curved swords, and she was wearing the same uniform as the others.

_Jake!_ Kiwidinok said.

Jake nodded, and Kiwidinok flew in front of Jake. She was about to attack when the black-haired Kitsune spoke.

"If I were you, I'd call your familiar back..." She said in a deep voice.

Jake growled at the Kitsune, who chuckled in return. Crystal then spoke.

"I want to play!"

As if it was the signal they were waiting for, Selena, Ciel, Julie and Mike began their attack. Ciel and Selena began charging their respective beam while Julie and Mike swung their sword at Jake, who tried his best to avoid the blades. As he stumbled backwards after blocking a vicious blow from Mike, Ciel and Selena shot their respective beams at Jake. Kiwidinok flew in front of Jake and got hit by the beams. She vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"KIWIDINOK!" Jake yelled, his eyes glowing with power.

Then, Émilie walk to them.

"ÉMILIE! GO GET HELP!" Jake yelled, but the girl seemed to ignore him.

"We finally have what we came to get. Let's go." The Kitsune said.

As soon as the Kitsune finished her statement, she and the other attackers, as well as Émilie, were surrounded by black smoke. As the smoke cleared, they were all gone. Jake fell to his knees as everyone present in the conference room arrived.


End file.
